Ninja Suit
The Ninja Suit is a weaponized suit worn by the Norrisville Ninja that bestows upon its user amazing abilities from the Disney XD series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. The suit was woven from a Tengu's (demon bird) feathers. It is fairly easy to put on, as once the Ninja Mask is placed on the wearer's head, the entirety of the suit magically wraps itself around the user's body. History The Ninja Suit is worn by the Norrisville Ninja who defends his hometown from dangerous threats on a frequent basis. It wields extreme power and bestows its current wearer with extraordinary, above-average abilities. Every four years, it's passed down to a new wearer, a freshman in high school. The only two other known wearers besides Randy Cunningham are the First Ninja and Mac Antfee, the latter expelled from being the Ninja after six years due to his rash, crazy attitude. The Ninja Suit can be used by people other than the chosen Ninja, so when Randy mind-wipes himself on accident, Howard wears the Ninja Suit in "The Ninja Supremacy". Yet, the suit deactivates if the current owner fails to use its powers the right away, so the suit is temporarily disabled to Randy in "Swampy Seconds". Capabilities It possesses the ability to bestow its users with extraordinary skills befitting of a genuine ninja. This includes heightened strength, agility, reflexes, speed, fighting abilities, durability, and materialization for combat. It also allows the ninja to camouflage, escape, or trick his enemies during a fight. The suit contains many magical powers and abilities such as Art of Healing, Ninja Rage, Earth Attack, Hydro Hand, and Air Fist. The suit also can bring out objects out from the suit or use the object even without bringing up. The NinjaNomicon holds the secrets to unraveling the suit's true potential. The suit can also control an ancient bird demon known as the Tengu. Equipment *''Ninja Balls: Small balls the Ninja can use to fight his enemies, like tripping balls and hot balls. *''Ninja Chain Sickle: A long chain with a sickle at the end. Randy often uses this weapon to kill multiple opponents at once or to use it against large enemies to hit them from afar. This is the second weapon Randy uses in the Title Sequence. *''Ninja Eskrima'': Twin-shaped weapon that used to block and counter attacks. *''Ninja Kamas'': Twin, mini-scythes that are used to throw against the enemy. *''Ninja Manrikigusari'': Twin-shaped weapon with a long chain. *''Ninja Nunchucks'': Twin-shaped weapon that is used for attacking long or short distances. *''Ninja Ring'': A disk-shaped weapon that is used as a shuriken. *''Ninja Sai'': A dagger-shaped weapon with two cured prongs helps to block, stab, and pin the enemies. *''Ninja Scarf: The Ninja Scarf is similar to a grappling hook which the Ninja can use to swing from one place to another place, or to grab his opponent. *''Ninja Spikes: A retractable weapon that can be used for punching, kicking, climbing, and sneaking. *''Ninja Sword: A sword that the Ninja can use. The sword can also be dual used, using two swords at once. This is Randy's most used and, according to S. Ward Smith, the Ninja's swordsmith, his most powerful weapon if used properly. This is the first weapon that Randy uses in the title sequence. *''Ninja Ukelele: It is revealed in "Ninjafan", and he seems to keep a Ukelele inside his suit. *''Smoke-Bomb'': A useful bomb for the Ninja to appear and disappear with. Once in a while, the Ninja will have to restock them using the Skunk Pine. Trivia * The scarf and accents on the suit were originally going to be orange, as seen in concept designs and images, but it was changed to red. *The design of the suit changes depending on the wearer as the First Ninja, Mac Antfee, and Randy don't have the same design. *The Ninja suit can get torn, as seen in "The Ninja Identity". Gallery Last Stall on the Left - Randy.png Last Stall on the Left - Randy Puts on the Ninja Mask.png LastStallontheLeft - 100.jpg Tumblr mb1ny9vCfn1rwoq2zo7 1280.png Evil Spirit Week - Ninja.png Tengu Ninja.jpg Evil Spirit Week - So Bruce.png The Ninja Identity - Ninja Time 00.png The Ninja Identity - Ninja Time 02.png The Ninja Identity - Ninja Time 01.png The Ninja Identity - Randy.png|Ninja suit is torn. SwampySeconds - 129.jpg Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved - Ninja Time.png Nomicon Ninja History 03.png Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Created by Magic Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja objects